Dante
Dante is the main Protagonist of the Devil May Cry series. In Marvel vs Capcom 3 he is seen as his DMC 4 age while wearing his DMC 3 outfit. Backstory Dante is the main protagonist in the [http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_%28series%29 Devil May Cry series]. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. In-Game Story Gameplay Aside from Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, Dante makes use of Cerberus, Agni and Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf, Kalina Ann, Artemis and Coyote-A. And has been shown to use a bullet chain ending with his 'Jackpot' and his Devil Trigger as special moves. 'Support Attacks' (Expansion) Crystal - Encases opponents in ice using cerberus. (Anti-Air) Jam Session -''' Strikes the opponent with his demonic guitar/scythe Nevan. '(Projectile) Weasel Shot - '''Rapidly fires his handguns Ebony and Ivory while in mid-air. () Jet stream - Creating a firestorm using Agni & Rudra '(In-Air) The Hammer - 'Hit his opponent with Beowulf 'Hyper Combos Million Dollar -''' Similar to the "Gunslinger Style" of DMC. He shoots his opponents until he ends with a charged shot. 'Devil Trigger - '''Given new attacks and becomes stronger and faster. '??? - Dante's Leve; 3 Hyper Combo. Dante unleashes a high-powered stinger.. Personality Earlier in the Devil May Cry series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to cry over losing him. Trivia *Interestingly, Dante is impaled by his own sword in every installment, except DMC 2, by an opponent. - In DMC, Trish pins him to the floor with the Force Edge. He also gets stabbed by the Sword Alastor. - In DMC3, Vergil stabs him with the Rebellion. - In the Anime, Sid impales him through the heart on a cross. - In DMC4, after hurling Dante into the Sparda statue, Nero spears him with the Rebellion. *Dante's English voice actor, Reuben Langdon, also voices Ken in Street Fighter IV, another Capcom character who also predominantly wears red, and motion captures the character Chris Redfield, a character from the Resident Evil series. *Dante's Japanese Voice Actor in the anime, Toshiyuki Morikawa, also voiced Ryu in the Street Fighter series. *Dante appears to have experience with instruments, especially those associated with rock bands, judging by his demonstration with the Devil Arm guitar Nevan. He also has a drum set (which is visible in every game) and a guitar in his office. *Recently in an interview, Hideki Kamiya asked who would win in a battle between Dante and Bayonetta, another character he had created from "Bayonetta", due to their similar personalities. He said that "Bayonetta would be victorious quite easily". Though this statement was made after he lost control of the DMC franchise, and now having Bayonetta as his character it's obvious he'd place her above Dante. * Dante's name comes from Dante Alighieri, who was a great Florentine poet of the Middle Ages. His central work, Divine Comedy, is often referenced or used as a background throughout Devil May Cry series. * In the trailers, he is paired with Deadpool due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, the fact that they both have names that start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. They are dissimilar in two respects - Dante lacks Deadpool's ability to break the fourth wall and he is not deformed to the extent that he needs to wear a mask to cover it up. * He currently have the most moves of the current roster in MvsC3. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters